To Duel the Lioness
by Dancing Amethyst
Summary: Kel and Alanna duel in Trickster's Choice. This is why.


> > Step back. Lunge. Thrust. Turn. Step back. Lunge. Thrust. Turn. Step back. Lunge. Thrust. Turn. Kel completed her pattern-dance and set her glaive aside, panting slightly. Nari, her head sparrow, flew in the open window. Alighting on the sill, she twittered loudly and flew to the door and back, the symbol meant to tell Keladry that she was late. Kel glanced at the sun and cursed; it was nearly midday and Lord Raoul had asked her and Neal to join him, the Lioness, and Lady Buri for lunch.  
She ran to the small dressing room allotted to her here in Fort Mastiff, pulled on some fresh clothes, and ran out and down the hall. She was about to knock on Lord Raoul's door when it was pulled open, causing her to hit Neal in the face.  
"Not a word." He pressed a finger to her mouth, disabling her apology. He grinned. "I was about to seek you, fair lady. Where hast thou been?"  
Kel made a face at his exuberant language. "I was practicing," she told him sourly. "I lost track of time."  
"Ah, but of course." He replied. "And now you are late. My stomach growls with anticipation, as the Lioness does with impatience. Come in." He turned, and bowed to the other three adults, seated in comfortable chairs around a small table. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan has arrived."  
"Oh, shut it, Neal," quipped Kel and Alanna at the same time. They smiled at each other. Kel and Neal took seats, Kel apologizing profusely for her lateness. They listened in stony silence, until Kel stopped, embarrassed. She was wondering if she had done something worse than being late when she saw smiles started the spread across the faces of those present.  
She smiled weakly in return, and Raoul roared with laughter. "Poor Kel," he smirked.  
"So what were you practicing?" Buri wanted to know.  
"My glaive- pattern-dances and such," responded Kel, happy she could give a warrior's response. She took a sip of the tea someone set before her.  
"I tried one of those, on progress," commented Alanna. "I'd stick with my sword any day." She pulled her sword out of its sheath and whispered something. The blade turned violet, then a cloudy gray. Alanna signed and released her spell. The blade returned to it's original color, and she slid it back into its sheath.  
"She keeps doing that," whispered Raoul, " and no one will tell me why."  
Alanna fiddled with a muffin, ignoring him. "So tell me, Keladry. How does Griffin do in a fight?"  
Kel colored. "Um, I normally use my glaive in battle."  
Alanna stared at her incredulously. "You mean you've never fought with it?"  
Kel was about to mumble some incomprehensible excuse when Neal spoke up. "My lady, Kel fights with her glaive because it is her best weapon. However, that is not to say that her fencing skills are at fault. When we were pages, she was the best in our year at swordplay."  
Alanna's eyes lit up. "Really?" Kel nodded, embarrassed again. "Isn't it fun," Alanna asked, her eyes full of mischief, "to beat the pants of Nealan?"  
Kel smiled weakly. " I doubt I could beat him now, after your ladyship's training of him. Raoul scowled. She looked up at him, surprised. "My lord also trained me well, though, so perhaps I could."  
"You know you can beat me, Kel, but I don't think you can beat the hag here." Neal pointed at Alanna, then sat back and placed a sandwich in his mouth, licking his fingers with utmost delicacy.  
"Hey!" Alanna complained. "You're so mean to me. Besides," she grinned wickedly. "Age and treachery always overcome youth and skill."  
"Nuh uh," retorted Neal. "Youth and skill always overcome age and treachery." He smiled prettily.  
"Prove it." She returned his smile, every bit as sweet.  
"Why don't you duel?" asked Raoul. When they stared at him, he continued. "Why don't you duel Kel, Lady Alanna. Then we'll see if Kel's swordplay needs improvement. Just for fun, of course." He smiled at Kel. "What do you think?"  
She swallowed. "To duel the Lioness. why not?" She grinned. "A duel it is."  
  
Please review. Maybe I'll write a second chapter, and maybe I won't. If I did, it basically be the duel, but from Kel's point of view. If you want a second chapter, say so in your review!!! I'd feel so loved. But any review is good, even flames, as long as they are actually about a problem with my writing. K, bye ya'll. I see chocolate and I want to eat it. Happy Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa or whatever holiday it is you celebrate!
>> 
>> Edit: Just so everyone knows, despite many positive reviews, I have decided to keep this story a one-shot. I like it as it is, and am proud of it this way. I'm glad everyone liked it. Thank you.


End file.
